Meeting with old friends
by kai-koyuki
Summary: Inuyasha meets up with some old friends from his early childhood


Chapter 1  
  
As the snow fell, and the harsh winter wind howled, two life long friends sat upon the flat roof top of the school watching the other students play in the snow. Neeko Houoji is an 18-year old with waist long, deep violet hair, and lavender eyes. She is 5' 3" tall and her skin was perfectly tanned. She is the most responsible one in her family; when something goes wrong, or breaks, she's responsible for it. She and her best friend, Kai Koyuki, are seniors. Kai is 5' 7" tall, with pure white hair that reaches the ground. Her eyes are light pink, like those of an albino rabbit. Her skin was pure as silk, no flaws, and very fair. Kai is the silent type, but she also has a strong will, and wits about her.   
  
"Kai." Neeko stood up behind her best friend and handed her a small box wrapped in blue paper. "I got you something for your birthday today. Happy 18th!" Neeko squawked as she jumped around happily, almost as if it were her birthday.  
  
"Huh, oh, thanks Neeko." Kai opened the box and was astonished. "Neeko!! Where did you find it? I thought that I had lost it for good!" It was the amethyst that her father had given to her on her seventh birthday. He told her that it would protect her from all physical harm, and until the day that she lost it, the amethyst had, indeed, protected her.  
  
"I found it in the pool when I drained it at the end of summer. I even had it fixed, ya know." Neeko 's tone changed to less enthused. "You could be thankful I had it fixed." Neeko whispered. Kai looked at Neeko, wondering what was on her mind. "Hey, Kai, there's that Kagome girl."  
  
"Where?" Kai rushed over to the side of the building.  
  
"Let's beat her up and steal her lunch money." Neeko squawked again.  
  
"You're thinking too small, Neeko." Kai formed a snow ball in her tiny hands.   
  
"Huh, what do you mean, Kai?" Neeko said as she backed away from the edge of the building.  
  
"We are going to kid nap her."  
  
"Won't that get us into trouble, Kai?" Kai laughed as she threw the snow ball at Neeko.  
  
"Causing trouble is what we do, Neeko."  
  
Neeko began to mumble under her breath, "You cause all the trouble, and I get blamed for it every time." Neeko and Kai began to head inside as the bell for lunch rang. "Kai, you know what I wished for yesterday when I blew out my birthday candle on the cupcake you made?"  
  
"What's that Neeko? "   
  
"I wished that we could go back home, you know, back to our villages." Neeko turned around to see the expression on Kai's face, but Kai wasn't any where to be seen. "Kai, where are you? ...........Kai?"   
  
"Here!!"   
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.!!! Don't do that!!" Kai grabbed Neeko's shoulder with her boney hand.   
  
"Neeko, I have heard that there is a portal that takes you to Feudal Japan with the aid of the sacred jewel shard.........which we have. I am not sure where it is though." Neeko's eyes widened like dinner plates as the girls continued inside the school.   
  
"Really Kai?"   
  
"Neeko?" "  
  
Yeah, Kai?" SPLAT!!!! "Eeek. I hate water...even frozen water."   
  
"Ahahaha."  
  
Sniffle "You're so cruel."   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Kai kept her eyes on Kagome as she sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria. 'Where are her little friends?' She thought to her self. "Come on Neeko, let's go chat with Kagome, shall we?" Kai and Neeko walked towards Kagome, Kai stopped in her path as she sensed a jewel shard near. "Neeko, stop, there is a shard here."   
  
"No way?!"   
  
"Yes, it's on Kagome. I see it, around her neck. . . yes, definitely around her neck."  
  
"No shit. I could have told you that Kai. I saw it today during gym." Neeko giggled like a seven year old would when she gets a new puppy. Kai looked at the girl, and sweat dropped as she hit her on the head with her literature book, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!?!"  
  
Neeko stood up off the floor rubbing the top of her head. "'Cause you didn't ask." The girls continued to Kagome's table.  
  
"Kagome, I presume?" Kai spoke with the utmost maturity.   
  
"Huh, uh, yes, and you are , Kai Koyuki and Neeko Houoji, right?"   
  
"Yeah, that's us. " Quirked Neeko while sipping on her orange juice and nibbling on a cracker.   
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Kagome whispered as she too, ate a cracker. Kai looked at the girls, then slyly grabbed the jewel from Kagome's neck. "Thought so." "Hey! Give that back! I need it to.......uh."   
  
"Go on, need it for what." Kai cocked an eyebrow at her. "You need it for traveling, don't you. Traveling to the Feudal era, is it?"  
  
Kagome blushed, then looked up at Kai, whispering. "Yes. How did you know?"   
  
Kai reached into a pocket on her backpack and pulled out a larger shard of the jewel. "I know you go to that era. Neeko and I ......well, how do I put this so you will understand Kagome." Kai thought for a couple of minutes, then continued. "Neeko and I belong in that era. We want to go back to our rightful homes."   
  
"Ooh. Uh, well, uh, you see, uh, I go back to that era to help this demon, well he's more of a half demon, really. I am helping him gather the shards so he can become a full fledged demon one day. He doesn't take lightly to new comers. He has quite the temper really." Kagome laughed nervously as she drank her coke.   
  
"Kagome, I will give you back your shard if you will take Neeko and I to the place where you go back."   
  
Kagome thought it over until lunch was over . . . twenty minutes later. "Ok, meet me here after last , and follow me from there." Both Kai and Neeko nodded as the girls went their separate ways.   
  
. . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"So, this is it. A dried up old well in a little creaky hut."  
  
"What did you expect, a fancy portal that is covered in jewels and gold?" Kagome remarked as she sat upon the ledge of the well.   
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact." Remarked Kai confidently as she grasped her shard, then looking over at Neeko as she played with a fuzzy caterpillar. "What are you doing, Neeko?"   
  
"Huh, oh, waiting on Kagome to show us how to get home. . ."   
  
"Well, you better pay attention, because I am only doing this once. You have a shard of the jewel, don't you?" Asked Kagome, looking at the girls who were no longer in their school uniforms, but were in blue jeans and baby blue halter tops.   
  
"Mm huh." Neeko nodded as she flashed her shard. Kai slapped the back of her hand. "Ow. What was that for Kai?"  
  
"Put that away."  
  
"Ok, alright, but not until you apologize for hitting me." Whined Neeko while she rubbed the back of her hand. "Any ways, continue, Kagome."  
  
"Uhh, well, if you have a sacred jewel shard, you can hop down into the well, and it will take you to the Warren States Era. Follow me." Kai and Neeko looked at her skeptically as Kagome disappeared at the bottom of the well.   
  
"Uh, Kai, you go first, and I will follow."  
  
Kai raised her eyebrows at Neeko, "Are you nuts? You go first."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. Here's the solution, we both go at the same time, Neeko."  
  
"Ok, on three." Kai began the count down, "One."   
  
"Two."   
  
"Three." they both declared at the same time. "Ahhhhhh, Kai...............you biiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhh"   
  
"Let goooooooooo of my haaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr!" Kai and Neeko fell through the well together. Neeko with a handful of Kai's silky white hair.   
  
The girls climbed out of the well and began looking around . They were surrounded by a vast, lush green forest. Behind them were Kagome, and four other people. Kai could feel herself blushing as she continued to climb out of the well.   
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Sango, this is Kai and Neeko. They are friends of mine from school." Kagome introduced them shyly. "Hiya." Neeko held out her hand to Miroku, who in turn, shook hers, then kissed the back of her hand. Neeko began to blush. "Hehe, look Kai, he likes me."  
  
"I am merely taken by your radiant beauty." The monk looked at the palm of Neeko's hand. "Hmm,"   
  
"What? Is it that bad?"  
  
"No, looks like you will live a long and prosperous life. You shall bear many children. The first shall be from a noble man. A man much like my self." Miroku declared nonchalantly. Kai grabbed the monk by the shoulder. "Hey, noone is going to lay a finger on her as long as I am here."   
  
"Kai, don't be so mean." Whined Neeko as she looked at Kai with sad puppy dog eyes.   
  
"No, not the eyes." Kai turned her glance away from Neeko's, but only to be faced with the amber eyes of the dog demon, Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to sniff the air. "There's demons near by, I can smell 'em."   
  
"Uh, Inuyasha, I don't sense any jewel shards around. I don't think there are any demons near."   
  
"No, Kagome, he is right, there are demons near." Kai said as ears emerged from the top of her head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Inuyasha screamed as a cotton ball tail appeared from the back of Kai's jeans.   
  
"I am a hanyou. A half demon like you Inuyasha. There is something that Kagome isn't telling you about me."   
  
"What would that be? That you have jewel shards too?"   
  
"Yes actually, I do, tho, this shard you will not get your hands on. And that I promise!" Kai stormed off towards the sound of the creek. "Don't tell me that you are a half demon too." Spoke Inuyasha as he looked at Neeko waiting for her to show her true identity.  
  
"Well, no, not exactly." Neeko bowed her head shamefully.   
  
"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Sango stared blankly at her while holding Kilala. "Well, I am one quarter demon. More less an anthro. Anthro is basically demons from the cat family." Every one scratched their heads as Inuyasha followed Kai into the woods.   
  
She sat upon a boulder watching the birds peck at the ground, while a soft gentle wind blew threw her hair. She turned her glance to the creek as the water flowed slowly and Inuyasha snuck up behind her. "Don't even think about it, Neeko." She spoke plainly, tho to her surprise, it wasn't Neeko. "Oh, it's you." She stared back at the ground while Inuyasha continued to stare at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Kai began to wipe her face frantically as Inuyasha laughed softly.   
  
"No, you don't. Kai?"   
  
"What?" Kai said bleakly as she braided her hair. "You weren't afraid of me, back there. Why?"   
  
"What's there to be afraid of?" She answered as the man stared at her in dismay. "I mean, Inuyasha, was it? Nothing at this point in time scares me." She could see his ears slouch slightly, then perk up quickly at the sound of a snapping twig. The expression on her face was melancholy when Neeko and the rest came to where she and Inuyasha were.  
  
"Are you ok, Kai?" Miroku asked as he began to rub her long smooth legs with a smile upon his face.   
  
"Yes, and if you ever touch me like that again, no if you ever touch me again, you will be dead. Got that?"  
  
'Feisty. My kind of woman.' Thought Miroku as he stumbled back from Kai's striking him on the cheek. Sango merely sweat dropped when she saw the lecherous monk lay physical proximity upon Kai and grew somewhat jealous, but disregarded. Neeko was also disgusted by the monks' leeching personality. Inuyasha just smirked, he expected nothing less of Miroku.   
  
Chapter 3 (that night)   
  
It was midnight, and Kai sat alone along the river bank as the others slept near the fire. She was keeping watch, but she sighed heavily as Neeko awoke and sat beside her. "Are you sure your ok, Kai? You looked so sad earlier." Neeko stretched and yawned as Kai nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I just feel so alone, you know? I mean, you have that demon you turned into a mouse plushy. What was his name again?" "Hiromi."  
  
"Yeah, that's it."   
  
Neeko looked at Kai, worriedly, then over at the others who were still asleep. "Kai, what do you mean that you are alone. You've got me. You are like my sister, you will never be alone."   
  
"Neeko, you will never be able to fill the kind of slot I need."  
  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kai laughed light heartedly. Then shook her head. "Neeko, I am. . . wanting the company of a man. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Eww, Kai, that is a slight over share." Neeko shuddered at the thought of Kai naked with a man. "BLEH!!!"  
  
"Neeko, I said just the company, not sleeping with him." Kai and Neeko laughed as the sun crept over the faint horizon, and Inuyasha awoke along with Sango and Kilala. Sango and her two-tailed pet cat made their way over to the stable where they kept the food, and Inuyasha sat in between Kai and Neeko. They stared at the morning sun as it peeked above the waters of the lake at the mouth of the river.  
  
"Hey, Kai, I thought I told you to wake me up when you got tired so I could take second watch." Spoke Inuyasha softly as he stretched then turning his glance to Kai as Neeko walked away quietly.  
  
Kai blushed as she looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes. "Sorry, I. . . uh, I never got tired to tell you the truth." She stuttered as she returned her gaze to the lake. "Inuyasha, I feel as if I know you from somewhere."   
  
"Yeah. You got that feeling too? I felt it when I first saw you back at the well." Inuyasha tried hard not to blush as he slyly touched Kai's hand. He could see her blushing even more. "I wonder if my mother and father are still alive." Kai changed the subject quickly as she pulled her hand away from his. "I haven't seen them since I was about eight. They sent Neeko and I away from this place to Kagome's time. Though, I don't know why."   
  
"So, Neeko is your sister?"  
  
Kai laughed historically. "No. She is my best friend. My parents treated her like she was one of the family. She is always there for me. Hell, I am the one always saving her ass when things get tough. She says that I always get her into the trouble. . . which is mostly true. But on some occasions, she gets her self into trouble. " They both laughed as she continued while braiding her silky hair. "I don't remember much about my child hood, other than two figures. One of them is Neeko, the other one don't remember who it was, but he also had long white hair and a brother who was several years older than him. We were so young back then-" Her eyes widened suddenly. "It was you."  
  
"Huh?! What are you talking about?! What do you mean it was me?" Inuyasha shouted defending himself. "Has your cheese slid off your cracker?" SMACK!!!! "HEY!!! Whatcha do that for!?"  
  
"Do not yell at me. Inuyasha, think back to when you were a child. Do you not remember a little girl dressed in a purple kimono who played with you and your red ball?"  
  
"Yes, barely, but. . . Hey! How do you know about the ball?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kai.   
  
"That girl was me." She turned her back to him. Inuyasha rested his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Kai. . . I kissed you once, didn't I? Before you. . . left. I was ten years old then." Kai nodded 'yes' in response. Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her delicate and narrow shoulders and whispered into her ear. "I thought about you for a long time. I wondered when I would see you again. But I never did and then, I met-." He quickly became silent as memories of his meeting with Kikyou began filling his mind. Kai nestled her cheek against his. "Inuyasha, do you love Kagome? I have seen the way she looked at you all day yesterday. All lovey-dovey."   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kai with a shocked and embarrassed look. "No. I could never love someone like her. She is nothing more than a mere human. . . who. . .happens to be able to see the shards of the sacred jewel." Inuyasha held her tight, then releasing and moving away from her as he heard Kagome moving about behind them. "I can't believe that you are still alive. I was told that you had been killed by some monster."  
  
"I'm here now. I guess I couldn't die if I wanted to. Inu?"   
  
"Yeah? Wait, you were the only one who ever called me that."   
  
"Uh huh. Do you remember the purple cat which used to run around the shrine terrorizing the people and stealing all the fish?" "Yeah, I do."  
  
Kai laughed again. "That was Neeko."  
  
'I love her laugh, it's so. . . warming.' Inuyasha thought. "That little bitch. I thought that her scent was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it."   
  
"Hey, your up early." Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and Kai. She stared at the sun, then looked over at them. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing you would know about." muttered Inuyasha under his breath. "What was that Inuyasha? I didn't hear you." Kagome demanded as she stood up and bent down to Inuyasha's level. "Do you wanna repeat that, MISTER?"   
  
"I said 'NOTHING YOU WOULD KNOW ABOUT' Kagome. You don't have to know about everything that I talk about with other people." Shouted Inuyasha as he stood up and defended himself. He went back to sulking as if he had done something wrong and was caught. "Besides, Kai is an old friend, and we were-"   
  
"Don't sound so apologetic." Kai stood up brushing the back of her tight hip hugging jeans off. "Kagome, Inuyasha and I go back to child hood, and we were just catching up on old times."  
  
"Yeah, right. You two were all cuddled up together. What kind of childhood did you two have?"   
  
"Stop acting like he is your boyfriend, Kagome. He isn't. The only reason he needs you is to help him find the jewel shards, and guess what?"  
  
Kagome sulked and reluctantly spoke. "What? Is that true, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Your not the only one who can sense them. I can also sense them. At school, I knew you had some when you were outside playing in the snow."   
  
Tears were welling up in Kagome's eyes. She stood up and began to walk towards the well. "Inuyasha. Here, you wanted the shards so bad, you can take them and shove it. I am NEVER COMING BACK HERE AGAIN!!!!!" She threw the few shards that were on her necklace at Inuyasha. He placed the necklace around Kai's neck as Kagome disappeared down the well. "Good riddance to that bitch."   
  
..............   
  
"Miroku, what is Neeko playing with?" Shippou said as he looked at Neeko strangely scratching his head.   
  
"I don't know Shippou. It looks like a child's toy. Some kind of stuffed animal."  
  
Neeko glared at Shippou as he walked towards her. "It's a mouse plushy."  
  
Miroku shook is head. "I guess that she is still a child at heart."   
  
Kai shouted from the river bank. "You have no idea."   
  
"Ahh. Sango?" Miroku squawked.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you bear my children?"   
  
"Heh, in your dreams Miroku." Sango laughed as she fed Kilala and prepared a fire to cook the morning food.  
  
"Oh what wonderful dreams they will be." Miroku sighed as Inuyasha and Kai still remained by the river bank.   
  
.........................  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How is Sesshomaru doing? Is he still alive?"  
  
"Heh, I was wondering when you would bring him up." Inuyasha's gaze wandered down to Kai's chest. He noticed that a spider was crawling on her yellow tank top. "Hold still."   
  
"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOUR HANDS GO!!! THAT TIT HAPPENS TO BELONG TO ME, NOT YOU!"  
  
"Don't worry, I was only grabbing the spider. . . although, it was nice and soft."  
  
Kai sweat dropped then quickly climbed up into a near by tree. "I HATE SPIDERS!!!"   
  
"Don't tell me that you're afraid of spiders."  
  
"Ok, I won't, but I'd be lying." Inuyasha began laughing at her a she climbed back out of the tree. "You didn't answer me about Sesshomaru. Is he still alive?"   
  
Inuyasha glared at Kai coldly and began to walk towards the nearest tree, at sat upon the lowest branch. "He is alive. That is all I am going to say about him." His gaze was cold as an icy river. Kai knew that she struck a sour note asking about him. She sat under the tree as Neeko, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala joined them. They ate in silence as the wind began to pick up and then die down again. The gang sat down and sort of got acquainted with there new friends, Sango didn't like the fact that Kagome was gone, but then again Kagome WAS in danger from the very beginning. Plus Kai and Neeko could easily take care of themselves. There was no need for Kagome to get involved at end up getting herself killed. Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes suddenly widened. Inuyasha; without warning jumped up and was off in the opposite direction sprinting with an incredible trademark of speed.   
  
Kai was amazed of the amount of speed the hanyou was showing, but at the same time Kai was also wondering where the hell Inuyasha was going. Inuyasha kept his stride, "That bastard!! What does he want this time!?" Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha traveled through a thick forest, dodging trees like bullets and flying through the swamps. He suddenly came to a halt when the forest cleared into a prairie. The scent was freshest here....   
  
Miroku, Sango, Neeko, Shippou, and Kai were all dumbfounded on where Inuyasha had taken off to so quickly, with the help of Kilala, they soared through the air searching for Inuyasha. Kai sniffed the air periodically, trying to pick up Inu's scent. Shippou was told to stay behind just in case of trouble. "He's so damn fast I can barley catch his scent," Kai said. Kai knew that a bunny nose wasn't as powerful as Inuyasha, considering he was a dog.   
  
Miroku looked down at the forest area below, "Keep trying, something has to be wrong for him to take off like that." Miroku looked puzzled, "Inuyasha where are you going? You better not be running off to find Kikyou again." Miroku thought to himself. Neeko looked worried trying to locate the renegade hanyou. Kai sniffed the air again, trying once more to catch the scent of the hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha's tetsusaiga was unsheathed, the sword transformed from a harmless thin sword, to a full fang. The advisary who stood before the hanyou was an apparent assassin, and coated with the scent of naraku all over him. He wore of Ninja clothing and was obviously trained of the Ninjitsu art. Inuyasha frowned, "Another one of Naraku's reincarnations huh, keh! Say your prayers!" Inuyasha lunged forward ready to attack the Ninja.   
  
The Ninja merely stood there unafraid, "I do not wish to hurt you, I need your help....Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he was inches away from Ninja, "What the hell are you talking about, your one of Naraku's henchmen, im not listening to your lies!"   
  
The Ninja reached into his black uniform, pulling out two shikon jewel shards, "Now that I have your attention, the last thing I remember was me being chased by.....his name was Naraku. He's after me, please don't let him get me!" Ninja said, throwing the shards at Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha caught the shards and loosened his grip on his sword. Inuyasha's face was now very stern, since the ninja had given up the jewel shards, he began to lower his guard, "A runaway youkai from naraku? He's serious," Inuyasha said to himself. The Ninja fearfully looked behind him, there standing there in the field was none other than the most feared opponent. He was standing there laughing, in his fur that hides his face. "Naraku! You bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Inuyasha took out his sword giving way to the familiar fang transformation once again.   
  
Naraku merely laughed, "Well, well, Inuyasha it seems you've done the pleasure of finding my runaway accomplice, I'll give you my regards after I take back what's mine," Naraku said laughing. Ninja took out his kitana and entered a fighting stance that was unfamiliar with Inuyasha. Ninja was ready to take on his worst fear. Naraku smiled, "Ninja, your really gonna take me on? I'm surprised, I gave you life and THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!!!?" Naraku charged at blinding speeds rushing toward Ninja.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Ninja out of the line of site. "Kaze no kizu!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he thrusted his sword forward releasing a wave of wind energy from the wind scar, apparently hitting Naraku. When the smoke cleared, Naraku was no where to be found. Inuyasha and Ninja stood their ground, cautiously looking around, knowing well that Naraku was far from dead. Naraku's laugh could be heard echoing through the field. Several spiked tentacles appeared from above trying to impale Hanyou and Ninja. The duo dodged Naraku's attack and now Inuyasha was in front of Naraku, while Ninja was behind. Naraku was hovering above them. Ninja gritted his teeth showing apparent anger at his creator, he lunged forward at Naraku, slicing one tentacle that tried to interfere. Naraku easily lashed out at Ninja slicing into his chest, Ninja screamed out. But Naraku was unaware of the imminent danger that lay beyond his line of sight.  
  
"Baaaaastarrrrrrddd!!" Inuyasha yelled, he appeared swiftly behind Naraku, slicing him in two. Chunks of flesh and unknown material flew from Naraku. One piece of flesh instantly landed on ninja, and with much shock, the piece of flesh reacted to the contact with ninja's body.   
  
"I..I can't MOVE?! Inuyasha!!" Ninja yelled out. Ninja fell to the ground along with the other chunk of Naraku. The remains of Naraku haste fully moved onto ninja. Naraku was apparently trying to absorb his creation. Ninja screamed bloody murder as he was being absorbed.   
  
At this point Inuyasha was very pissed off. He wouldn't let that coward Naraku to gain any more power than was necessary. He remembered what happened the last time that happened. Inuyasha swung his sword in a massive arc, releasing the wind energy from his sword, and to much surprise, the power of the Kaze no Kizu was blocked by a barrier. Naraku had taken the extreme measure to insure Inuyasha would not interfere. Naraku laughed maliciously as his evil deed was almost complete, he would absorb Ninja, and destroy the adversary hanyou. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as the Kaze No Kizu didn't work, he ferociously lunged forward, sword now turning blood red, and sliced at the barrier.   
  
....................  
  
Kai, Neeko, Miroku, and Sango were continuing there search for Inuyasha. They followed the voice of a scream and Miroku had felt a ominous presence in the area. Kai now had a lock on Inuyasha's scent and was trying to lead Kilala in the right direction. Neeko was frantic. "There he is!!" The gang looked down at saw Inuyasha lunge forward at his opponent, breaking through the barrier. Naraku completely disappeared, ninja was now gone, a part of Naraku.  
  
Kilala grounded the gang and they went to join Inuyasha. The gang had not seen Naraku. "Inuyasha! What's going on?" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha had a look of untold ferocity that was the trademark of the hanyou's true essence. He stood there with his sword in defensive position, just waiting for that bastard to appear. Naraku appeared above the gang.   
  
"Naraku! What are you doing here?" Miroku demanded.   
  
Naraku merely grinned "Just to get back what's rightfully mine, and now that I've done that, prepare to die," Naraku said rushing the group.   
  
Miroku lashed out his hand grasping the prayer beads that accomplished the task of hiding the monk's true power. "Kazaana!!!" Miroku exclaimed while taking off his prayer beads. A vortex of wind and a black hole was formed at the Miroku's right hand. Naraku was some what amused, how he almost forgot about this monk's power, a horde of poisonous insects appeared from Naraku, and were caught in Miroku's line of fire. Miroku croaked as he saw the insects, before he could react to closing his vortex, a insect was sucked into Miroku's Black Hole. Miroku sealed the vortex and Miroku began to sweat as the poison took its hold. Naraku impaled Miroku in the shoulder, raising him in the air, once again trying to absorb another victim. Neeko and Kai watched in complete horror. Miroku felt a numb feeling in his entire body. Miroku had lost conciseness.  
  
Sango was frightened that Naraku had taken Miroku's life. "Hiraikotsu!!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang. But Sango's attack was reflected by a barrier that Naraku had set up. Naraku laughed maliciously. First he had ninja, and then soon the monk. Everything was falling into his plans. Inuyasha had lost ninja, there was no way in hell he would lose his friend Miroku. Inuyasha charged at Naraku trying to slice the barrier. But Naraku caught on to Inuyasha's intent. Naraku lashed Inuyasha with a giant tentacle, hitting Inuyasha square on the face. Inuyasha went flying and smacked into the ground at an enormous speed.   
  
Inuyasha did not get back up. "Inuyasha!!" Kai exclaimed.   
  
But the nightmare was far from over, tears began to dwell in Sango's eye's as she repeatedly tried to break naraku's barrier, but to no avail. Even Kilala was no match for the power. It seemed hopeless, Naraku was too powerful, and Miroku was as good as done for.   
  
"The monk will be mine, and there is nothing you can do about it, foolish mortals, muha ha ha ha" Naraku laughed. From out of no where came a gigantic growl, suddenly from the skies something broke through Naraku's barrier. Whatever this thing was, it sliced Naraku sending him flying, across the field. Blood emerged from Naraku. Miroku now fell the ground motionless. The thing that broke through Naraku's barrier was standing there a couple of feet away from Kai. His claws were streaked with blood and an evil aura surrounded him. His glowing blood red devil like eyes were covered by flowing white silky hair. He stood there looking as if he was ready to tear off the first head that came to mind. Kai and the gang were too petrified to move. Kai eyes widened in pure fear when she saw him. Kai sweat dropped then quickly climbed up into a near by tree. "I HATE SPIDERS!!!"   
  
"Don't tell me that you're afraid of spiders."   
  
"Ok, I won't, but I'd be lying."  
  
"At that time, I thought spiders were scary, but now.....Inuyasha...." Kai thought to herself. Naraku was in pure shock, this was the very first time that he had seen Inuyasha's transformation.  
  
"How is this possible!? He's a hanyou!! Isn't he??" Naraku said to himself. Naraku was not pleased, he was so close in obtaining his goal, now he would face the enraged Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as he stared down Naraku with his youkai eyes, the blood that coursed through him wanted one thing........Naraku, and he wanted him dead. Inuyasha rushed Naraku at an increased speed, that could not be seen by Kai because she had already blinked. Naraku lashed out several tentacles that impaled the hanyou in his chest, Inuyasha was not phased by this, not at all. He sliced off the tentacles, now having several holes in his chest. Inuyasha reached Naraku and begin to slice at his body like crazy with his claws. A blood bath is was Naraku was getting. Naraku screamed as Inuyasha tore him apart. Inuyasha kept slicing at Naraku at a incredible speed. The gang watched in horror. Inuyasha then abruptly stopped and slashed his own flesh, soaking his claws with his own blood, then lashing his arms out. Several claws of blood emerged from Inu's claw, slashing Naraku several times, unmercifully. Naraku quickly disappeared, leaving only his blood behind. The presence of Naraku was gone, and now Inuyasha turned his sights on Kai. Inuyasha rushed toward Kai and raised his arm up to slice at her, but stopped. Kai was about to scream out, but looked at Inuyasha in the eyes. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, the look of enragement still on his face. But then Inuyasha slowly backed down, as if the hanyou side tried to take control. Inuyasha retreated to the forest area.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Neeko exclaimed. The group watched Inuyasha go. Miroku had just woken up and was still injured. Sango was still in shock of everything that had just happened.  
  
Miroku looked around weakly trying to find Kai. "Sango, where did Kai go?" Miroku said weakly. Sango looked around, but only saw the remains of Tetsuaiga stuck in the ground, its power hidden.  
  
Kai was no where to be found.......   
  
Kai rushed off after Inuyasha, she may not be as fast as him, but she would try. Kai chased him for at least ten minutes. Kai stopped and had lost Inuyasha completely unable to track a scent or a sound. Kai was exhausted. She looked from tree top to tree top trying to find him. But was of no avail. After several minutes of looking, Kai was now very worried, she turned around and was about to head back when..... he was standing there directly behind her still enraged with the blood red eyes, he raised his claw yet again to try and attack her, but again he stopped suddenly as he almost hit her. Kai's face was now very stern. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Hit me! Why won't you hit me?" Kai said watching Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled slightly attempting to slice at her again, but could not do it. "You can't do it can you, Inu?" Kai said with a sad face. Inuyasha's eyes had lost there ferocity, now there were tears emerging from his red eyes. Kai saw this and almost cried too. She embraced Inuyasha and kissed him full on the lips, caressing his lips with hers. She was overwhelmed by the feeling she was experiencing. Inuyasha's eyes turned to normal and his claws shortened. Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious. Kai slumped to the ground as tears fell from her eyes, landing on Inuyasha's fire rat cloak......   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Late afternoon was approaching quickly as they came to a tiny village with a huge shrine off to the east. Neeko stared in wonder as Kai walked slowly behind the group. It's been several days since Kai and Inuyasha had spoken to one another. She didn't want to tell him that she was sorry for asking about his brother, because she felt that she had done no wrong, but in his eyes, asking or even merely mentioning Sesshomaru was a crime.   
  
Neeko's eyes wandered the streets of the village. "Kai, look. It's my home." Kai remained silent as Neeko walked up beside her. "Could you just talk to him. I hate it when you've been silent for a few days. It's so not like you and you know it Kai." Neeko sighed heavily and began to push Kai towards Inuyasha, but Kai held her ground.   
  
"Neeko, don't even try. He will talk to me when he wants."   
  
Neeko frowned a bit, then headed towards her old home. "Hey Kai, do you think my parents are still here?" She asked holding her mouse plushy close. Kai shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the railing of a fence, keeping an eye on Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku sat down beside her resting his left hand on her right hand. "I don't know what went on between you and Inuyasha, and I don't like being caught in the middle, so I would like you to start talking to him again."   
  
"Miroku. I didn't do anything. He will talk to me in due time. Until then, I won't bother him." Kai shoved Miroku's hand away from hers, causing him to fall off the fence.   
  
"Considering his temperament," Miroku picked him self up off the ground using his staff for support. "he won't talk to you anytime soon. You have to make the first move."   
  
Kai sat silent for a few more moments, then spoke quietly. "Think so?" Miroku nodded as she walked towards Inuyasha who sat outside the house which Neeko had gone into. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't look up at her.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"I want to talk to you."   
  
"Start talking."  
  
"Could we talk alone?" Kai slowly walked away back towards the forest which they had traveled through. Inuyasha followed behind her quietly. He watched Kai as she knelt down to the ground and sat. Her expression was sad and frightened.   
  
"Alright, you wanted to talk so start talkin' before I get pissed and leave." Her eyes never left the ground.   
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know why you're pissed at me, but quite frankly, I am tired of the bitter silence." She stood up and walked over to him. "I hate losing a friend over something so stupid." Her face was a slight shade of dark pink, her eyes were filled with tears. She hated the bitter silence more than anyone in the group. "What ever it is that I done, I am sorry." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and fell to her knees, crying. Inuyasha was stunned for a brief moment. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this.   
  
"Stop the water works already." He knelt down to her. "Kai?" She looked up at him as she attempted to wipe away her tears, but to her surprise, Inuyasha wiped them away. "I ain't mad at you."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then sniffle tell me sniffle WHY YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME FOR ALMOST A WEEK NOW?!?"   
  
Inuyasha stumbled back several feet as Kai's eyes glowed red, then back to normal light pink. "I... uh...I ... don't know." He slowly walked back over to her and attempted to hug her. To his surprise, Kai embraced him first. He held her tightly and slipped his finger under her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. He looked deep into her beautiful eyes, and kissed her soft, delicate lips deeply. Kai opened her eyes and saw that something was extremely different about the man she had just kissed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He looked at her but didn't speak for a moment, only kissed her again and embraced her tighter.   
  
"The new moon. It changes me into human and at dawn, I am my self again." Kai ran her fingers through his now blackened hair as he caressed her voluptuous body, slowly taking off her black kimono which she had bought several days ago. Kai kissed the nape of his neck as he disrobed. Her body trembled with excitement as Inuyasha kissed his way down her neck, to her busty chest and flat stomach. He laid her gently on her kimono so her body didn't become dirty. She shuddered slightly as Inuyasha licked her clitoris gently, then thrusting himself in her. "Uh.. Easy, I'm a virgin." Inuyasha nodded as he gently moved in and out of her. Kai dug her nails deep into his back, though, not breaking his skin. She moaned softly wrapping her legs, and locking her ankles around his hips as he sped up and thrust slightly harder. "Ooh yeah.... oh YES!" She moaned slightly louder with pleasure as Inuyasha grunted lowly. Their bodies glistened under the bright moonlight shining through the forest canopy. Kai pushed Inuyasha into a seated position and straddled him as he bit at her rose hued nipples.   
  
"Hey, Miroku." Sango sat beside him as he polished the head of his staff.   
  
"Hello, Sango." Miroku looked up into Sango's attractive face.   
  
"Miroku, have you seen Kai or Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she sat beside him, resting her weary head on his shoulder.   
  
"No, but if you want me to, I will go find them."   
  
"Hey, I wanna go find them!!" Neeko called from inside the hut. She stepped outside with her plushy in hand. "Sango, Miroku. My mother isn't here anymore." Her eyes were teary and face was red from crying. "Oh, Neeko, I am so sorry." Sango comforted the girl, but she moved away towards the forest.  
  
"I said she wasn't here, I didn't say that she was dead. Geeze. I am going to find Kai. Be back soon." Neeko disappeared into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha kissed the girl passionately as she then turned over onto her knees. Inuyasha grabbed a hand full of Kai's white hair, and thrust himself back into her, pulling in and out with a great speed. "Oooh, oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!!! DON'T STOP!"   
  
"Ungh, I don't plan on it any time soon my love." Inuyasha growled in her ear, then bitting her earlobe gently. "Listen, it's almost day break, and when I change back, I may not remember these feelings that I am having for you. Just know, at least in this form, I love you."   
  
"You. Love me?"  
  
"Yeah, in this form I do, I don't know about the hanyou form."   
  
"I love you too." Kai embraced Inuyasha as he slipped a finger into her tight, wet cunt, then removing it and rubbing her clitoris. "AAAHHHHHH GOD!!!" Kai screamed in pleasure.  
  
Neeko ran blindly through the forest. "Hang on Kai, I'm coming!" Kai heard Neeko's voice several hundred yards away from them, but didn't pay much attention to her. "Kai!!!" She shouted startling Kai and Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's head remained low, not showing his face to Neeko. "Kai what, and who are you doing?"  
  
"Neeko, get out of here. Now, tend to your own business." Kai grabbed her kimono and wrapped it back around her. As she tried to conceal Inuyasha from Neeko, and it worked. "Just go!!!" Neeko ran off back towards her village.   
  
"Do you think she recognized me?" Said Inuyasha as he dressed.   
  
"No, she had no clue." Kai smiled as Inuyasha dressed and stared up at the moon through the canopy.   
  
"It's beginning." Inuyasha looked at the tips of his hair as they turned from black to white. "Just remember, I love you, and I won't ever leave you or hurt you."   
  
"Promise me Inuyasha."  
  
"I swear it on my life." Inuyasha kissed her, she then left towards the village as he continued to change while the sun arose in the sky.  
  
"Kai, where are you?" Sango and Miroku scurried around the village looking for her.   
  
Neeko popped up beside them. "She's off in the wood getting freaky with some one. Some black haired guy. I didn't see his face."   
  
A few minutes later, Kai returned to the village, her body damp and her face pale pink. "Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she sipped a cup of tea. "Wasn't he with you some time ago?"   
  
"Yeah, he was with me. We were having a discussion, and the next thing I know, he stormed off, so I decided to stay behind and think about what happened. Then I saw this guy walking by, we got to talking, and we hit it off, and one thing lead to another..." She became silent, hoping that they would buy her story.  
  
"So, you have no clue where Inuyasha had gone to?" Miroku asked as Neeko tickled her precious plushy.   
  
"Hmm, if he doesn't show up soon, he is going to get left behind because we are moving on to the next town. Which should be your home town, Kai. Besides, what was that guys name, Kai?" Neeko said almost in a sing song voice.  
  
Kai gulped hard, trying quickly to think of a name. "His name was Mendow."   
  
Kai remained silent for the next few days, she was thinking about what had happened between her and Inuyasha. Though, he never spoke about it. She understood his side of the point and respected him for keeping quiet.   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Night fell, and the moon was full as Inuyasha kept watch for the night. Kai awoke and sat beside him as he stared up at the stars. "Hey." Inuyasha quickly glanced behind them, wondering if anyone else was awake.  
  
"Hi. You should be sleeping."  
  
"I couldn't sleep."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I was thinking." Kai looked up at the stars and blushed as Inuyasha privately held her hand. "Do you remember what happened the other night?" She whispered as Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her upon her fair cheek quickly.  
  
"The only thing I remember is that I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you or leave you, and that I love you." His eyes became hollow for a moment. "I don't want the others to know about us, or what happened." Kai nodded as day began to break.   
  
"Me either." Kai thought for a moment, then got up and hugged Inuyasha from behind. "I am going to take a bath in the hot tub."   
  
"Mind if I join you? Haha" Inuyasha laughed as Kai walked off. He sat quietly and began to think for awhile, while he was alone. 'I know something happened between me and Kai. I just don't know what. I wish I could remember what went on. For some reason, when I look at her, I feel so different. Like something I've never felt before, a feeling that I once had for Kikyo, but, what I feel for Kai, is much deeper than that.' Inuyasha thought as the morning sun crept upon his face.   
  
As the day progress and they stopped to rest for a while, Neeko kept piddling in a tiny pouch at her side.   
  
"Neeko, what are you doing?" Kai said as Neeko pulled out a large book.  
  
"Uh oh. Is that what I think it is, Neeko?"  
  
"Depends on what you are thinking."  
  
"A karma-sutra book?" Kai guessed as Neeko dusted it off.   
  
"Yep. Just for you, Kai. 'Cause you looked like you needed help with some of the moves you were attempting to do, when you were off having fun the other day with that random guy."  
  
Kai sweat dropped, then blushed as Miroku grabbed the book and began studying the pictures. He then leaned over to Sango and pointed at a few of the pictures. "Sango, would you like to try some of these moves with me?" Sango's eyes bulged out of her head as she glanced down at the book retrieving it from his hands and repeatedly hitting him in the back of the head with the leather bound book.   
  
"Never!"   
  
"Ahh, it was worth the pain." Miroku sighed as he rubbed the huge whelps on his head while Shippou climbed up on his shoulder and stared at the cover of the book, which Sango had thrown on the ground.   
  
"Kama. . .sutra? What does that mean and why did Sango hit you on the head like that? What did yo show her that made her mad? I wanna see."  
  
"Shippou, I will show you when you are a man." Miroku grabbed Shippou by his tail and sat him hard on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Inuyasha's ears and nose began to twitch as the scent of a demon over whelmed him. "Grrrrrr." Inuyasha grit his teeth. "That mangey wolf, Koga."   
  
"Shekon Jewel shards, there are two of them closing in fast." Kai spoke almost forcefully.  
  
"Yo!" A whirlwind of dust came to a sudden halt, revealing the young leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe, Koga. "Mutt-face, how's my Kagome?" Koga said as he looked around for Kagome. "Mutt-face, where's Kagome?"  
  
"She isn't here anymore." Inuyasha turned his gaze away from Koga and towards Kai, signaling for her to stay close to him.  
  
"She's gone."   
  
"'What do yo mean, Inu-trasha, that my Kagome is gone? Where did she go?"  
  
"She went back home to her own era." Inuyasha said as Kai rested her thin hand on his hip as he stood in front of her to hid her from Koga's sight.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Koga looked Kai up and down her luscious body, and placed his rough hand on her bare shoulder and gripped tightly. "Miss 'Pretty-in-Pink', I'm Koga, leader of the demon wolf tribe."   
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Kai tried to pull her self away from Koga, but wasn't successful. Inuyasha's sword was at Koga's throat. "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
"Unhand her or die, Koga." Inuyasha pressed the tetsaiga harder against Koga's throat, causing him to bleed slightly. Inuyasha lowered his blade as Koga released Kai.  
  
"Geeze, mutt-face, you don't have to get all hostile. You act like she's your woman." Koga said rubbing his throat, then looking at the blood on his hand.   
  
"She is." Inuyasha spoke with out thinking, and with a straight face. Kai blushed as every one gasped at the shocking news. Inuyasha's glare became cold and unsettling as Koga began to whisk away.   
  
"When you see Kagome, tell her I am always thinking of her."   
  
"Kai, why didn't you tell me that you and Inuyasha were an item?" Neeko squealed with delight, and played with her violet hair.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked astonished at Inuyasha. "Is this. . .true. You and Kai, a couple?"   
  
Inuyasha's eyes began to search the ground, almost as if he lost something. "Yeah, what of it?"   
  
Sango scratched her head for a moment, thinking. "How long have you two been together as a couple, Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's none of your business, you two, so knock it off!!" Inuyasha stormed off as everyone's eyes turned to Kai.   
  
"So, care to tell us how this came about?" Miroku stood beside her watching Inuyasha as he stopped at the cliff and sat, looking over the edge.   
  
"Not really, guys. So could you please don't ask?" Kai walked over to Inuyasha and sat beside him as the sun set.  
  
"Koga didn't hurt you did he? If he did, I'll kill 'em." Inuyasha sighed as she examined Kai's shoulder and then wiped the blood of Koga off his blade.   
  
"I'm alright."   
  
Inuyasha placed his arms around her shoulders. "Why are they so interested in our relationship anyways?" Kai began to laugh softly to her self. "What's so funny now?!?"  
  
"Nothing it's just that Neeko has never really seen me with anyone. Me being with some one is new to her, as it is to me."  
  
"What do you mean this is new to you? Am I your first boy friend?"  
  
Kai became silent. She knew Inuyasha was her first in most ways, but not her first boyfriend. "In most ways, yes, you are. But you are not the first boyfriend." She her look became distant, and she was quiet again.   
  
"So, there's been others? Have you, uh, have you ever slept with any one before me?"  
  
Kai shook her head 'no' the sun set, and the stars began to light the sky one by one. "You were my first on that one."  
  
"Was I any good?" Inuyasha and Kai laughed as the others made a small campfire.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
The sun shone brightly in the sky as everyone stood around the well.  
  
"You're leaving us? Why? Huh?" Shippou jumped from shoulder to shoulder, finally resting on Neeko. "Why are you leaving. I don't want you to leave. I like you Neeko."  
  
"We're only leaving for a week to graduate from school." Neeko petted Shippou on his head, then setting him down on the plush green floor of Forest of Inuyasha.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Neeko smiled warm heartedly. "Yes."  
  
Inuyasha deeply embraced Kai, and slyly took her shard of the jewel from around her neck as a joke. "Come on Neeko, we are going to miss the ceremony." Kai hopped down the well, pulling the back of Neeko's skirt, forcing her to follow after her.   
  
Once the girls reached modern day Tokyo, they hurried to the school for the commencement ceremony.   
  
After the ceremony, was over, they met back at the well. To their surprise, Kagome was there also.  
  
"Hey, guys. I just wanted to say congratulations on your finishing highschool."  
  
"T-thanks." Kai said hesitantly almost as if she was shocked, considering the way she had treated her before.  
  
"Kagome, when do you graduate?" Neeko said as she changed out of her cap and gown and then sitting on the edge of the bone eaters well petting the plushy that stayed in her hand.  
  
"Huh, oh, I, uh, don't graduate for another 4 years." Kagome said glancing down at the dirt, then back at Kai and Neeko. "Neeko, is it true that your plushy was really a demon at one time?"  
  
"Yeah!! It was, and I was actually thinking of letting him go, well, returning him back to his old self when we got back home."  
  
"Oh god." Kai mumbled under her breath, then sweat dropping. She then proceeded to cut her white locks to shoulder length. It was the first time since she was a child that she had short hair. She had always taken the greatest pride in her hair. It was almost her prized possession in life.  
  
"Kai!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Neeko and Kagome yelled simultaneously.  
  
"What? I want short hair for once. Geeze." Kai explained as Neeko began giggling almost uncontrollably.   
  
"That and you want to make Inuyasha freak out, don't you?!"   
  
Kai began to smile, almost evilly. "Yeah."  
  
"Trying to impress Inuyasha, huh?" Kagome said as she dusted off her clothes.   
  
Kai shrugged her shoulders some, then climbed over the edge of the well with Neeko. "Well, time to go back home."  
  
"Bye Kagome." Neeko waved as she and Kai fell to the bottom of the well.  
  
"Umph. What the hell?!?!?!?!?" Kai yelped as she hit the bottom of the well. "Some things not right." Kai climbed out of the well and looked around. She had not gone through time back to her rightful era. She was in fact, still in Kagome's time.   
  
Mean while.  
  
"Hiya," Neeko said quirkily as she came out of the well with the help of Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Neeko, where's Kai? Is she not with you?" Sango asked as she peered down into the well. Shippou jumped up on the ledge and also peered inside.  
  
"Huh? She was right behind me."   
  
"W-w-what if s-s-she got stuck in there?" Shippou said as he gripped Sango's exterminator uniform.  
  
"She may have forgotten something and went back to get it."  
  
Several hours passed and Kai still had not shown up to join the group.  
  
'Hmm. She still isn't here. What's taking her so long?' Neeko thought to her self as Inuyasha stood before her. He was swinging a shard in his hand, nearly waving it in front of her face.   
  
"Hey Neeko, still no sign of Kai, huh?"   
  
"Ooh, pretty stone. Nope, not yet." Neeko's eyes were fixed on the stone. "Can I have that?"  
  
"What? This?"  
  
"Yeah." Neeko snatched the stone from his hands and began playing with it.  
  
"Hey, Neeko, why don't you go back and see if you can find Kai?" Inuyasha suggested as he walked away. Neeko nodded and hopped down the well.   
  
Once she returned to Kagome's time, she found a tattered, and unshaven Kai camped out inside the hut which hid the well from prying eyes.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Kai yelled infuriated.   
  
"Huh? I've only been gone a few hours..." Neeko's bottom lip began to quiver and her eye's swell up with tears.   
  
"A few hours my ass. I've been waiting here for over a year now." Kai said as she reached into Neeko's universal pouch and pulled out a razor, clean clothes and soap and shampoo.  
  
"A year, huh? Hey, get out of there!" Neeko shoved Kai's hand away, but not before Kai got what she wanted. Neeko then sat on the edge of the steps playing with the shard.  
  
"Yeah, a year. I don't know why I didn't get back through. I just don't know why.....wait. Yes I do..." Kai paused looking behind her at Neeko. "Where did you get that shard?"  
  
"Oh, this, Inuyasha gave it to me."  
  
"You do realize that shard is mine."  
  
"Eheheh. You might need this to get back, huh?" Neeko handed over the jewel shard.  
  
"When I get back I am gonna kill Inuyasha with my bare hands. Neeko, stay here, I will be back in a few minutes." Kai disappeared into the distance.  
  
Neeko walked over to the well in the center of the hut and placed the plushied Hiromi on the floor, removed his purple collar. "Ok, Hiromi, it's time for you to come out of that form. But, I warn you. If you even think about running away from me, or hurting anyone again, I will kill you." She then began to chant an ancient spell in old Gaelic.   
  
Little by little, silver and black smoke began to swirl around him, slowly changing his plushy body to human form. A six foot tall, black haired, amber eyed man stood in front of Neeko. He embraced her and her cheek rested on his bare chest. They both could feel that she was blushing a bit. "Wow."  
  
"Thank you Neeko. I never thought you would let me out of that wretched form."  
  
"You're not gonna kill me, are you?"  
  
Hiromi merely smirked. "No, I fear that the past five hundred years in that form have taken it's toll on me. I cannot summon my powers anymore." He held the girl tighter, stroking his long fingers through her violet hair.   
  
"So, what now?" Kai stood in the door way behind them.   
  
"Kai, how, how long have you been standing there?" Neeko's face turned a darker shade of red as she pushed away from Hiromi.  
  
"Long enough." Kai climbed over the edge of the well. She looked over at Neeko and Hiromi. "Are you gonna come back home, or are you just gonna stand there all day long?"  
  
"Well, wait for us." Neeko and Hiromi said following Kai. "You know Kai, these past few months have been wonderful. Finding out that we could actually go back home." Neeko smirked. She knew that she was having the time of her life.  
  
"Yeah, it has been great!" Kai said as she slowly climbed out of the well, and was face to face with Inuyasha. "Where's everyone else?"   
  
"Gone to the village."   
  
"I think you better start running for your life." Kai looked at him with slight anger upon her face.   
  
Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. "Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"You stole my shard and I couldn't get back!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Inuyasha began running with his trademark speed, to his surprise, Kai kept up with him, until he witnessed her trip over a sink hole.   
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!" Kai screamed holding her ankle as it began to swell quickly."  
  
"KAI! Are you ok?" Inuyasha rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. He peered into her pink eyes as they filled with tears. He kissed her forehead, and gently picked her up in his arms. "I'm gonna take you to Kaede." Kai nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to slowly walk towards the village. "Kai?"  
  
"Hm?" Kai looked up at him, her face slightly red from crying. "What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha inhaled deeply, "I...love you."  
  
Kai looked at him and nearly cried again. "I love you, too." She pressed her lips to his, and moaned a bit as Inuyasha's tongue massaged his tongue against hers. They each ran their fingers through the others hair. Kai moaned more as he laid her down on the ground and nibbled on her neck, careful not to cut her with his fangs. "Inu, I think that we should be going to the village now."  
  
"Why? Are you ok?"  
  
"No, not really." Kai rubbed her ankle more. The swelling did not seem to be going down.  
  
"Alright."   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Kaede. Could I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it child?" Kaede asked as she poked the fire.   
  
"Well... I know you put the rosary beads on Inuyasha..." Kai became silent as she gathered her thoughts.  
  
"And ye were wondering if I could take them off?"   
  
Kai nodded slowly.   
  
"I was wondering when ye would ask if I could remove them. He has grown tremendously since he has been with ye. He isn't childish anymore. He has learned to trust and love again."  
  
"I know that he loved your sister, Kikyou, at one time. But something tells me that he could never love me like he did with her."  
  
"You're wrong, Kai." Inuyasha stood in the door way looking down at Kai. He knelt down beside her, resting his hand on her hip, then looking at Kaede. "I love Kai more than I loved Kikyou. I want to spend the rest of my life with Kai by my side."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kaede stood up, and began to walk towards the couple. "Come here, Inuyasha." He walked slowly to the old hag. "Stand still." Kaede took the rosaries in her hand, and gently pulled it from around his neck. "Ye are free, Inuyasha."  
  
"Wha-... I don't understand, why did you take them off?"  
  
"I asked her to, Inuyasha. I figured that you would like them off now."   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kai with thankfulness in his eyes as he embraced her deeply in his arms. Kaede began to walk out the hut. "Kaede, do me a favor." Inuyasha called to her.  
  
"What is it ye ask of me this time, Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha got down on one knee and slipped a two karat diamond ring on her finger. "Kai, will you be my wife?"  
  
Kai stood speechless for a moment. "Yes!"  
  
"Kaede, wed us." Inuyasha commanded as Neeko, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku listened outside of the hut.  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting...." Neeko snuck inside. "I am going to be your matron of honour right?"  
  
"No, I was thinking of Sango." Neeko frowned a bit. " ... yes you are Neeko." Kai looked down at her hand. "How did you get this ring?"  
  
"Ummm, well." Inuyasha laughed nervously. "I found it in Neeko's bag." He kissed her passionately and held her deeply in his arms.  
  
"Hey! You weren't supposed to go in there, damn it. Oh well, this is going to be great!!" Neeko squawked as she danced for joy and every else as well.  
  
The End! 


End file.
